devofandomcom-20200214-history
Come Back Jonee
Song Name: Come Back Jonee Artist: DEVO Appears On: Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are DEVO!, DEV-O Live (Re-release only), E-Z Listening Disc, Greatest Hits, DEVO Live: The Mongoloid Years, DEVO Live: 1980, Live at Max's Kansas City - November 15, 1977 Year: 1977 Year Released: 1978 Years Performed: DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "come back jonee". setlist.fm. Sep. 26 2012 DEVO Setlist. CBJ also performed 9/26/2012. 1977-1980, 1982, 1989, 1996 (Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA show only), 2002 (Civic Center Plaza, San Francisco, CA show only), 2003, 2004 (Pioneer Courthouse Square, Portland, OR show only)Youtube. DEVO - Come Back Jonee - Nike Run Hit Wonder. uploaded by trentj., 2005, 2009 (Q/A shows only), 2012 (with Debbie Harry, The Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL, show only) Youtube. Devo with Blondie Singing "Come Back Jonee." uploaded by Brian Ronningen. Run Time: 3:46 (album version) Writing Credits: Gerald V. Casale/Mark Mothersbaugh Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead), Gerald Casale, Bob Mothersbaugh, Bob Casale (backing vocals) Shorter Version: Single Edit Version Alternate Versions: E-Z Listening Version Demo Versions: None known Song Connections: DEVO Has Feelings Too (JFK reference) 'Trivia / Info:' * The song is about John F. Kennedy, using the metaphor of a dead rock musician * Some music critics believed this song to be a cover of Chuck Berry's "Johnny B. Goode" because of the lyric "jonee be good, treat her like you should" and the guitar licks played by Bob1 * The name "Jonee" is pronounced "Johnny" and spelled "Johnnie" in a collage printed in the "Pioneers Who Got Scalped" CD booklet. Skate and Annoy (2002). "Pioneers Who Got Scalped" compilation review by Kilwag (editor). image: JFK head/damaged football collage. * The single edit / video version omits the lyrics "now she calls his name, jonee you're to blame — come back jonee!" The album version lyrics are printed on the back of the single sleeve Discogs image. "Come Back Jonee - Virgin single - back sleeve" * J.F.K.'s 1963 assassination is referenced in the lyrics to "Devo Has Feelings Too" * The Rope Song's lyrics also include a guitar * Several seconds of "Come Back Jonee" (live 1978-11-10) are on the Flimsy Wrap flexi-disc * Debbie Harry sang it while appearing on SNL * In a 2002 performance sponsored by Nissan, Mark changed the (by then) anachronistic lyric from "jumped in his Datsun" to "jumped in his Nissan". Wikipedia. "Datsun in the American market". The Nissan Motor Company originally sold all their cars under the acquired "Datsun" brand name. ) Onstage Behavior: * Very chaotic when performed live, and often features a large interaction with the audience Lyrics: Transcription of album version lyrics. Unclear lyrics'' italicized''. :well, come back jonee :gotta come back now, jonee :well, come back, jonee :jonee be good :treat her like you should :you made her cry :jonee, you're bad :you're gonna make her sad :jonee went to the pawnshop :bought himself a guitar :now he's gonna go far :you gotta love 'em and leave 'em :sometimes you deceive 'em :you made her cry :jonee, you're bad :you're gonna make her sad :eyes full of teardrops :jonee jumped in his Datsun :drove out on the expressway :went head-on into a semi :his guitar's all that's left now :he made her cry :now she calls his name :jonee you're to blame :come back jonee! :well come back jonee :you gotta come back now, jonee, jonee, jonee :well come back jonee :oh, jonee be good :treat her like you should :you made her cry :jonee you're bad :you're gonna make her sad :come back jonee! :well, come back jonee (jonee, jonee) :jonee, jonee, jonee :(jonee, jonee) :you gotta come back now, jonee (jonee, jonee) :well, jonee be good (jonee, jonee) :treat her like you should (jonee, jonee) :you made her cry (jonee jonee) :well, jonee you're bad (jonee jonee) :you're gonna make her sad (jonee jonee) : Onwards! :(jonee jonee) :(jonee jonee) :(jonee jonee) :(jonee jonee) :(jonee jonee) :(jonee jonee) 'Video:' : Appears on The Men Who Make the Music, The Complete Truth About De-Evolution : Spazz Attack appears in the audience, though he is not featured as he was in Satisfaction or Peek-A-Boo! Live Video: : "Come Back Jonee" appears on DEVO Live 1980, Live In The Land Of The Rising Sun References: Further Reading: : Blog: 2 or 3 lines (and so much more) Friday, August 24, 2012 Devo -- "Come Back Jonee" (1978) External Links: : "Come Back Jonee" (master list) - Discogs : "Come Back Jonee" (tracks) - 45cat : "Come Back Jonee" (single) - MusicBrainz : "Come Back Jonee" (overview) - AllMusic Category:Songs Category:1977 Category:Q: Are We Not Men?